Real
by miraii-o-o-zora
Summary: Kagami is forgotten by everybody, even his shadow Kuroko forgot him,so how will the redhead overcome this problem? Who will be the first one to remember Kagami? Is there hope in this matter? Keep reading to know more
1. Chapter 1

After winning the winter cup, Seirin training…didn't decrease at all, instead it became harsher. Everyone had sore muscles, their coach was a real demon. The team started walking like zombies toward their homes, and Kagami was no less the same. He barely managed to keep his eyes open, he felt really drowsy and tired. At last he arrived at his doorstep, the redhead took out his keys and opened the door. "I'm home" he mumbled, it's not like anyone was at home, but it became a habit. The tiger rubbed his eyes and yawned, he walked towards his bedroom, and fainted on top of his bed.

Eyes started opening lazily, and a growl broke the quiet atmosphere. "Ah, I'm hungry…." Kagami rubbed his eyes and glanced at his digital clock that was lying beside his bed on a wooden desk. His face paled, and a shout was let out "I'm dead! I'm late for school"

The red head started running out of the apartment, and his hunger has been long forgotten. Kagami started huffing and puffing, "I…..barely made it!" he sighed. The red head walked through the gates, Kagami yawned and rubbed his eyes, the boy was still feeling sleepy, but he manage to spot his shadow.

"Yo I'm still tired from yesterday's training!" Kagami caught up to the bluenette, but Kuroko jut continued walking paying no heed for the taller man. Kagami furrowed his brows, and caught up to Kuroko again, he started talking again, but Kuroko didn't respond to him at all. What the hell, Kagami thought. He tapped Kuroko's shoulder, and finally the red head has the shorter's attention.

Kuroko looked at Kagami with his round unreadable eyes, then bowed his head and started walking again. Kagami snapped.

"HEY!" Kuroko seemed like he was ignoring Kagami on purpose, Kagami thought at first that the shorter guy was just pulling his legs, but something seems wrong. Why was Kuroko ignoring him, is he angry at him? He won't know anything if the shorter guy doesn't talk. "OI! WHAT THE HELL, KUROKO?!"

This time the pale man turned and pointed to himself, "me?" Kagami face palmed, "Then who I'm talking too? Obviously there's only one Kuroko in the school, idiot!" Kagami screamed his lungs out, kuroko was acting weird, and his behaviour gave the tiger a bad feeling. Kuroko mumbled about not liking to be called an idiot, Kagami just sighed and walked side by side with Kuroko. "Can I ask you something?" Kuroko looked up at Kagami. This was weird, Kuroko usually was blunt and said whatever was on his mind. What can cause him to hesitate instead of asking bluntly?

Kagami raised a brow, "Shoot"

"Um….Who are you?"

Time froze, Kagami widened his eyes, and he didn't think that was what Kuroko hesitating for. Is he still pulling Kagami's leg? The red head was stunned, then he laughed nervously. "W-what the hell are you saying?! You absolutely know me and stop this prank, it's not even funny!" Why is Kuroko acting that way? His prank has gone too far.

Kuroko just stared at him, "Excuse me, but I'm not playing a prank on you. And we met just today, now for the first time, so how can I know your name when I don't even know you?" Kuroko blurted it out like it was an obvious thing to him, but it wasn't to Kagami. How is this happening to him, it seems like Kuroko really doesn't recognize him, and this completely drove the red head crazy. Kagami grabbed the bluenette shoulder hardly. You could hear the pale man's 'OW.'

"Kuroko, what the hell are you saying?! If this not a prank then what is it?! I'm Kagami Taiga your light don't you remember, we promised to be the best team in Japan, and we achieved it. Also we beat the hell out of the Generation Mf miracles! C'mon Kuroko!"

Kuroko looked stunned for a moment, but then he went into his poker face mode, he scratched his chin and looked at the floor. The bluenette sighed and raised his head, "It's impossible for you to be Kagami-kun, because there's only one Kagami taiga in the school. And I'm his shadow not yours, and he is our team's ace not you, He's the one who beat the Kiseki No Sedai not you. How do you know all that? Even if your styles in appearance are similar, please don't be an imposter, or should I say fake Kagami Taiga" Kuroko was saying that he was not Kagami but he is Kagami Taiga! How the hell did this happen? Why would his best friend, teammate, and shadow forget about him?

"But I'm Kagami Taiga!" The red head sounded desperate, but Kuroko ignored him and disappeared as he usually does. Kagami was feeling lost, I mean how come there's another Kagami Taiga, it doesn't make sense. And why was he called an 'imposter' instead of _him_. That doesn't make any sense! It was just like a hard puzzle, and it was clearly impossible for Kagami to think of a smart plan to overcome this problem.

Kagami ran inside the school building to his teammate's classes, his sempai's denied him calling the poor kid fake and insane. Even his coach didn't know him, 'Who the hell are you? Hah, did you just say your name is Kagami Taiga, that's impossible! You're not Kagami, our ace!" and that how it went with every member.

He wandered inside the building and lastly he arrived at the roof, he needed to cool his head. The red head started thinking about the strange phenomenon, it's like he drifted to another world, and no one knew him. What should he do now? He was still thinking hardly and he didn't notice the door opening.

There came a guy, tall as Kagami. He walked toward the still thinking redhead. The footsteps seemed to have an effect on Kagami. He started to notice that someone is walking. Kagami turned around to that person, "Hi, Kagami Taiga" Kagami was surprised to hear his name, somebody recognized him!

"Who're you, and why do you know my name?!" Kagami felt relief showering him, it seems that the case is not a lost one, there somebody who recognized him, his close friends didn't know him, so he was about to give up, but maybe there's still hope.

The man just smiled sweetly to the tiger, and the redhead smiled brightly knowing that the guy seems a good person.

"Hmmm, who me? I'm Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you!"

* * *

 ** _PLEASE DROP YOUR REVIEWS AND TELL ME HOW IS IT! AND THANK U FOR READING THIS CHAP~_**

 ** _UNTIL NEXT TIME~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the late update... Thank you for the reviews**_

 _ **Hope ya like this chapter~**_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by that you are Kagami Taiga?! That's ridiculous" Kagami started to get confused, how in the world is there two Kagami Taiga?! The other Kagami smirked, "It seems that you don't understand the situation you're in…." still smirking.

"Well yeah I don't understand it, and I don't have any clue on how I ended up in it. Also, how can someone mistake me for you, I mean you have white hair?!" The red head looked at the white haired guy, "But I'm a split image of you…aren't I?" The white hair smirk grew wider, all Kagami could say was 'how'….

"How you say….. You seem to have made a mistake here" The red haired tiger looked confuse and shook his head, "Look I'm the real Kagami Taiga, and I was born with this white hair from the beginning. I'm Kuroko's light!" Kagami glared and grabbed the white haired collar shirt, "How can that be?! Stop pretending that you're me!" the other held Kagami's hand down and smile sweetly, "Isn't that my line, will you stop pretending and copying me. Even if you were a fan of mine, you shouldn't copy me to that extent. Getting jealous of me, that you're even pretending that Kuroko is your shadow, even trying to steal my position as an ace, when all you're doing is watching from the shadows."

Kagami was dumbfounded, how can that happen to him, was he living a dream, in which all of the memories with his team, friends, and rivals were a mere lie. Was he just jealous of the guy in front of him, Was he pretending to be Kagami Taiga when he is not? Then who is he? What's his name? Was that why he seemed like a strangers to the others? Even Kuroko didn't know him? Then how did he know their names?

"Then how would I know their names huh? Let's see you answer that!"

"…Duh, simply by stalking me." The white haired guy answered nonchalantly.

What the- how can that be?! But what if he was he stalking 'Kagami Taiga'? Before long the white haired left the scene with a dark smile on his face.

Kagami looked lost, he felt empty and lonely. Is he even Kagami, how should the lost boy address himself from now on. He fell on his knees, and felt helpless, but he decided on something for now…..that he will keep calling himself Kagami Taiga.

Kagami flipped his phone, and saw through his contacts, he was surprised. He didn't find any of his friends or rivals contacts, which was weird. He remember that he even saved that cocky punk, Aomine's number, and the evil emperor, Akashi. What was really going on here? The read head walked out of the roof and dashed forward, he made up his mind and knew where he was heading off too.

* * *

Kagami was panting, he entered the place. He looked up at the building and gulped. 'Here goes nothing!'

* * *

The place that he entered was Touou Gakuen….

The red head went towards the gym, and peeked inside, searching for a certain head, he was eyeing every player, but he didn't find that person.

"Umm, how can I help you?" Kagami jumped from surprise, then he turned to find a pink haired girl with a slouching figure next to her. And he found his target.

"At last I Found you!" Kagami screamed, in which he grabbed the slouching figure shoulder. You could hear 'huh?' and see confused looks from the two of them. "Aomine, you remember me, right!?" Momoi smiled at him, and Kagami's grinn widened, "So it was one of your friends Dai-chan" And the smile vanished.

"The hell are you-" Aomine was interrupted by kagami, "You mean that you don't recognize me?! It's me!" Momoi backed a step, and held her hands near her chest. "Me you say, but who?" Kagami's eye widened, this can't be happening, the red head turned to Aomine, "Don't tell me you don't know me too, Aomine?" Kagami grabbed the blue head shoulder and started shaking him, "It's me Kagami Taiga! You met me in the court for the first time, I lost to you once, but the second time we won, c'mon remember me Aomine!" The tanned man was surprised at first, but then slapped the red man's hands and scoffed, "HA! There's no way you're Kagami Taiga! And hell, why do you know all that information, are you a stalker or what?!" Kagami looked dumbfounded, Momoi stepped in their conversation "Umm, you may look like Kagamin, but your hair color is red and his is white. So it's impossible for you to be Kagami Taiga."

How can that be, even Aomine and Momoi forgot him, Kagami didn't hear anything after that, he ran out of the school. The red head dashed while thinking on what to do now. The red head finally stopped to catch his breath, he looked up to the sky wondering is his life was a lie.

"Midorima-chi, wait for me!"

"Shut up Kise, you're annoying"

The red head responded in an instant to the voices. He looked in front of him to find a yellow head whining and a nagging greenette. "Kise! Midorima!" Kagami shouted, he closed his eyes and hoped that the two will recognize him, Midorima was just looking at the red head while the blonde smiled widened and his face lit up, maybe Kise remembered him! When the red head ran toward them, Kise blabbed out "Are you Kagami-chi's fan-ssu? You look a lot like him but you have a red hair!" The red head stopped and looked at the blonde, "You mean…You don't know me?" Kise rubbed his chin, then smiled "No-ssu!" Someday I'll kill this idiot, Kagami thought. The red head turned his head to the other, lingering on fading hope. "What about you, Midorima?" the greenette adjusted his glasses, and sighed. "I know Kagami, not his….fan."

The redhead looked at them, and just stared at the without breathing a word. Kise was the one who broke the silence, "Umm who are you?" Kagami got tired of this question, but he answered it, "Who am I?" The tiger chuckled, "That's my question, I'm Kagami Taiga, Who are you guys? Why can't you remember me? And who is that grey head who goes with the name Kagami, What the hell is going on here?" The two was stunned buy the tiger's outburst. The greenette was the first one to regain his composure, he glared at Kagami, "What the heck are you blabbing out of the blue, Kise let's go. Jealousy is a scary thing." Kise just looked confused, but he nodded to the taller man and looked at Kagami as if he was insane.

The two left the scene, leaving Kagami facing his dark thoughts alone. The red head started to walk again, wandering around the area. The sky was getting darker, night soon will fall. He found himself in a park, and noticed an abandoned swings. The red head stepped closer to it, "You're alone, too" he murmured, then chuckled, his laugh was lifeless and dull. "It's not like you can talk…."

Kagami sat on the swing looking down, he buried his face in his palms and started thinking; he broke out of his position after depressing himself more. Kagami leaned his head at the cool metal….. Is this a dream? The red head thought….Kagami pinched his cheeks, and still….nothing.

He let out a sigh, "I wish if someone remembers me…" Kagami looked up at the moon, and wondered what will happen to him from now on. He started counting the stars to distract himself, but something else grabbed his attention.

Kagami fell on his head from the swing's hold, then sat on his knees while rubbing his forehead. The tiger gulped, he looked right and left; back and forth. He swears that he heard some sounds. Kagami was never good with ghosts or scary thing, and that was his weakness too. Kagami stood on his two legs, and studied the place he was in. The place looked like some park, the region took a square shape or something, there was this swing he sat on and a bench that was placed on the side, and the place was covered with trees and bushes; there was little light that shined on the area.

In conclusion the place was empty and haunted (to kagami at least).

Kagami then scanned the area once again, and saw a shadow of something. He flinched, what was that? The red head back stepped when he heard some movements near the bushes. He was shivering now, from the bushes, you could hear some sounds. When Kagami was ready to run for his life, he got jumped or more like attacked.

Kagami let out a scream and fell on his bum, he closed his eyes during the attack, but then opened his eyes slowly and gasped….

"Y-Y-You are…"

* * *

 _ **So who's the one that attacked Kagami fufufufu~ Anyway thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes and errors.**_

 _ **Please tell me your opinions too~ I get excited and happy when I read the reviews**_

 _ **Until next time~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**...Umm...Sorry for the late update...really late update..**_

 _ **but I hope that you will read this chapter and thank you for you reviews once again.**_

* * *

"Kuroko, let's go"

The teal head nodded and walked beside his sempais and friends, they were heading home after a long tiring practice. The drills were hellish as always, nothing new happened to Kuroko, only that… meeting a weird guy who claims that his name is Kagami Taiga. The bluenette was pondering, but was surprised out of his wits when a person called him.

"Yo, tetsu"

"…Aomine-kun, please...I don't want to die early... don't scare me like that again" Kuroko glared at the tanned man.

"Hey that how I always feel, man! But It's weird that you were caught off guard" Aomine was wondering what caused Kuroko to lower his guard. Kuroko just shook his head and sighed, "I was think of something….weird that happened today, and what are you doing here anyway?" Aomine looked down at Kuroko, then narrowed his eyes, "Weird? Well talking about weird….." ignoring the second question, Aomine rubbed his chin. Kuroko looked up to his former light, and looked confused, Aomine opened his mouth to speak, but….

"DAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAN!"

Aomine winced at the loud shrieking voice, Kuroko looked at the source, and then he smiled. "Hi there, Momo-" the pink haired girl didn't let him continue, and she started to hug him. "Tetsu-kun!" Aomine just rolled his eyes, but Momoi noticed his action and she started to hit him.

"Dai-chan, how dare you! You left me alone and went toward Seirin's school direction!? Do you know how hard it was for me to catch up to your pace!"

"Okay, Okay, chill out."

Momoi stopped hitting and started pouting. Aomine just sighed, and Kuroko continued staring at the tanned man. Aomine felt his stare, "what?" Kuroko just sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "Aomine-kun, you talked about something weird or something like that. Please don't forget what are you talking in a minute, or that will be a sign that you are getting old."

It's not Aomine's fault that his childhood friend distracted his train of thoughts, but he knew too that it's useless to argue with kuroko, since the pale boy always win the arguments. So he just continued what he was saying, "Like I was saying, it's not only you that faced a weird thing, me and Satsuki did too…."

"And? What did you face Aomine–kun?"

Aomine looked at Momoi, it seems that she was thinking about something, maybe about what happened during the practice. But the tanned man continued, "We met a strange person in the school. He was a red head and was saying that he is Kagami."

Kuroko widened his eyes, he couldn't believe it. The imposter went all the way to Aomine's school to tell him that he is 'Kagami' and how did he know Aomine, is he perhaps, a stalker? The tanned man noticed Kuroko expression, and asked "Why are you making that face?"

Seirin overheard their conversation, and Riko looked back at Aomine, "because that's the thing that happened to us too!"

Everyone looked shocked and astonished, what the hell is going on? Why is there an imposter in the first place, and just who is that guy? Aomine looked to toward his former light, "you mean you know him, tetsu?"

Kuroko shook his head as in no, then looked back searched for a certain head, and he found him. "Kagami-kun…..do you know that person?"

Yes, Kagami Taiga was walking with them, but it's not the red head though. The white head chuckled, "Oh him! It's not like I know him, but I met him." Everybody halted, they looked back at Kagami, they were dumbfounded, Aomine walked toward him, he narrowed his eyes, the atmosphere was tense between them as they stared at each other for a whole minute. But the tanned man finally broke the silence, "You mean you met him?" Kagami nodded, "then?" Aomine asked.

Kagami rubbed his chin and closed his eyes, thinking and thinking. Then he opened his eyes looked at Aomine, and said: "then what?"

Suddenly the atmosphere got heavy and everybody said in unison "Ah Ah Bakagami…." Aomine felt ridiculous for talking that idiot seriously, as he turned the tanned man missed the smirk on the white Kagami.

"Oh, if you're asking about what happened I told him off!" Kagami said loudly as he saw his friends leaving, they all nodded to him and smiled as in what he did was good. Kagami didn't notice Kuroko near him, so when he noticed the ghost, he shrieked. But what scared him more was in Kuroko's hand.

"What the hell Kuroko? And why is _he_ here?!"

The pale man had a small smile on his face, then started petting on what was in his hands. "So mean Kagami-kun, you know that Nigou likes you"

Kagami just glared at him, then noticed something, "what the….why is your stupid dog struggling in your hold?!" Kuroko was trying to hold down the dog, but the fur ball was squirming violently and you could hear grinding sounds coming for it. The poor man who was holding the dog didn't know how to calm him down since it was the first time Nigou was actually trying to bite Kuroko. The action shook Kuroko a little, which it caused him to loosen his grip on the mad dog, and the chance finally came. Nigou flew out of the man's hold, he bounced off the ground running away with all his might, away as far as his little paw can carry or travel on. But he suddenly stopped and that caused a screech, he looked back at his owner.

If everybody looked at Nigou's round big eyes, they would have noticed the sadness and depressed emotions being drawn in his eyes, but it went unnoticed to Kuroko. The pale boy got closer to the violent dog, he know there was something wrong with his pet. Aomine noticed that, and he wanted to warn him that Nigou will attack him. But he stopped that when he saw Kuroko concerned yet determined look.

"What's wrong Nigou? Are you okay?" Kuroko looked really worried, Aomine stood behind Kuroko with the rest of the team, the pale boy really cared badly for his pet. The little pup eyes soften over his owner voice, but then it turned to an extremely angry, full of rage, burning eyes. Nigou wasn't actually glaring at Kuroko, but at something else. He barked loudly then ran off, leaving the lot alone in the dust.

"Was your pet a mad dog, Tetsu?"

Aomine looked at Aomine then shook his he, "no, he isn't and will never be." Hyuuga walked up to Kuroko "Do you know a reason for that behaviour?" Kuroko shook his head, and sighed. "I don't know, this the first time that Nigou was acted like this, it's as if something triggered his anger."

"And what could that be?" Riko asked

"I don't know"

Everybody just sighed, Momoi clapped her hands to get their attention, "Well it be okay to let the puppy run like that? I mean Tetsu-kun do you where is he going?" Kuroko just stared blankly at her, then he dashed off in the speed of light.

Aomine just sighed, "Should we go too?" he looked at Momoi, the pink one nodded eagerly, then ran after her Tetsu-kun. Everybody started running after the long gone puppy. Mitobe tugged his friend's sleeve, Kogenei looked up to see what his partner wants.

"Eh, Kagami is not here?!"

Mitobe nodded, then Kogenei hummed, "Where have he gone too? Maybe to look for Nigou, right?"

Mitobe just shrugged, and the pair continued the path on finding Nigou.

* * *

Nigou was running as fast as he could, passing through falling twigs and branches, through the alleys, taking violent turns. He was trying to reach a place, but what was it? He bumped on something, then fall on his side, panting and wheezing hardly, as if the oxygen was suddenly sucked out of the air. Then he started again, trying to stand on his wobbly legs, but he need to go to a place… but where was it?

The darkness had engulfed the world, he was running again, his little paws started bleeding, his body was worn out. Nigou was in pain. His once white and black fur, turned to brownish grey and black color. But that was not going to stop him from moving forward. He looked up and saw…a light…..

Nigou at last found what he was looking for and had jumped on it.

* * *

"Y-You are…NIGOU!"

The little pup barked happily, he started licking that person's face.

Kagami was sitting on the ground, he was dumbfounded… "Y-Y-You remember me?" asked Kagami nervously, maybe he mistook the dog, maybe this dog looks like Nigou…

Nigou barked once again, and licked Kagami's face happily, Kagami with shaky hand, eyes starting to swell up with tears, he hugged Nigou for the first time in his whole life. The red head started laughing loudly, brimming with joy. "Oh man, I can't believe that you remember me Nigou! OH HOW MUCH I HAVE MISSED YOU! Nigou I love you!" Kagami looked at Nigou once again, then he…..threw him away.

"Umm….Sorry, I love you little buddy, but I'm still not good with dogs…."

Nigou looked at him as if the red head was an idiot, but you could notice Nigou smiling (if that's possible), kagami grinned back at him. It was the first time he felt that happy after the incident. But then he went silent, it piqued the interest of Nigou, so the little pup went closer to Kagami. But then the red head looked back at Nigou, he was all serious.

"Hey Nigou, how do you remember me? Why are you the only one remembering me? What the hell happened? Why don't they remember me even Kuroko and that Aomine? It's just so confusing…and lonely, I-I mean no one remembers me, maybe even A-Alex and Tatsuya…too"

Kagami dropped his head between his knees, "It…hurts…" a tear threatened to fall, and Kagami really wants to cry badly now. Nigou just looked at him then he tugged Kagami's leg, the red head looked at the puppy, so he raised his head to face the pup. At that specific moment Nigou licked Kagami's nose, then barked. Kagami just stared at him, then smiled. This little pup really knows how to cheer up Kagami with his silly and happy expressions.

"I believe that there's hope ya know, even if it's small or dim I will believe and have faith in it. And hey lets get you to the doctor you're quite a mess, how did you get injured like that?"

Nigou wagged his tail happily for seeing Kagami's smile, the real Kagami. The little pup somehow knew that the white haired Kagami was a fake one, and he seemed really dangerous. That person's eyes were empty, it's as if he was a doll that being controlled. So when he saw him for the first time, it kinda scared Nigou to stay near that white hair Kagami.

"Ok then lets go" Kagami grinned, then he opened his arms so the little pup can jump into it. Kagami will try to imagine that Nigou is a cat and not a dog to forget his fear of dogs. He smiled softly at the energetic fur ball who was like spinning around Kagami's leg, bouncing right and left. The red head laughed when he saw Nigou trip on the ground, and the pup was still wagging his tall happily even after the fall.

A sound break out.

"NIGOU!"

The fur ball flinched then turned to see…

"K..Kuroko…"

* * *

 _ **I hope that you liked it, so please review so muuuuuuuch, and I'm sorry for the errors.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_


End file.
